Sister Moments
by eva
Summary: This is the second time I posted this story because it didn't work the first time. Buffy must kill Dawn in order to save the world. Almost as odd as the title. Enjoy.


Title: Sister Moments  
Author: eva  
Email: lllwickedchildlll@yahoo.com  
Summary: Buffy must kill Dawn to save the world. Enjoy.   
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of WB (UPN now I guess),  
FOX, Mutant Enemy, and Joss... I think.   
Feedback: What author doesn't enjoy feedback? Flames and compliments... I can take  
both.   
  
Author's note: Another odd story I wrote in a burst of strange creativity. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
You are the slayer. The demon-destroyer. The One who protects. That is why you did it.  
You had to. To save the world because in the end, the spring of humanity is most  
important. You can't just stop and say fuck, who cares. When millions and millions of  
lives are at stake, you can't be greedy to save only one. But that doesn't help the guilt. Saving the lives of countless millions did not soothe the pain.  
  
So you killed your sister to save the world. Got her blood all over your hands in the  
process and you imagine it still gleams even after your wipe them off on your pants. And  
after she disappears, you stand amidst the ruin, not seeing, not hearing, not feeling.  
The feelings would come later, you know that too well. You've been through this before. Unfortunately. The pain and grief cannot stay away  
for long. But for now, you were blissfully numb, calm and utterly emotionless.   
  
Oddly, you remember that one day when you and your sister went out to the ice cream   
parlor in LA long ago. The smiling old man behind the counter offering you an extra ice  
cream cone (chocolate fudge you remember) because you gave up yours to your sister. Why? Because she  
dropped hers. You remember her hugging you, getting chocolate all over you, so young but not that much younger  
than yourself. You don't mind the ice cream stains on your new shirt because it was, after all, a  
Sister Moment.   
  
Sister Moments were worth all the stupid shirts in the world.  
  
You look down and see your black shirt is ripped, covered with blood, and you  
remember your sister wearing it once without asking. Now you wish you hadn't made  
such a big deal over it. But it's too late. What's done is done and cannot be avoided.  
But it can be forgotten.   
  
You begin to feel it happening. You are forgetting. Something powerful and blindingly  
white was stealing your memories. That was when you snapped out of your wonderful  
numbness. You begin clutching your head, trying to keep the memories in. You hear a  
screaming, wailing sound and then you realize it was you. Your name is called but you  
ignore it.   
  
You want to remember, you want to remember even if it hurt. She was your sister. Her  
blood may cover your fingers but memories were all you had of her. So you scream,  
and you curse, and your friends believe it was too much on you. Buffy's gone crazy. Uh  
oh. What do we do now. But you don't care. Because the memories were yours; they  
were given to you so they fucking belonged to you. They belonged to you.   
  
But deep down, you knew if the memories left, everything would be okay. You would be  
okay. No pain, no sister with her dark hair, eyes that look so much like yours, smile that  
could take away the pain... Her name... her beautiful name...   
  
What was her name?   
  
You stand and frantically reach into your pockets, searching for something to write with  
but you know it wouldn't help because the words would probably disappear, just like the  
girl that was already fading from your mind. You scream and wail and screech, begging  
for them to let you keep the memories.   
  
Why? you hear a voice and you imagine it belongs to her. But how would you know,  
you've already forgotten it. Because I love her, you answer, your desperately reply.  
Because you did not quite remember her name or her soothing voice, but there was still  
love. You know you love her even if you did kill her. You didn't want to forget. You  
wanted the Sister Moments.   
  
The remains of the building are beginning to blur and you realize it's not your  
imagination. The world, the reality was changing and you knew it could not be helped.  
Pretty soon, there will be nothing left of that girl. She was going to leave as she had  
come. Like a whisper of a dream that would be forgotten when dawn peeked into your  
window in the morning. Dawn in it's shining, warm brilliance.   
  
The world around you is slowly being replaced by another, and you begin to see your  
bed, your door, your closet... You've stopped screaming though you still silently plead  
for the memories you didn't want to forget. Just one last memory for you to keep, just  
one Sister Moment. Just one.   
  
But it was no use. It was all fading away, washed away by rain. The sky-tears (you've  
already forgotten who said that to you once long ago... a girl with a name akin to hope)  
pattering harshly on your window. It was dawn  
  
(Dawn)  
  
but there was no sun.  
  
Reaching up to rub your eyes clear of some long, deep sleep, you realize your cheeks  
were wet from tears and you wonder why. But you find you can't remember. 


End file.
